I Do
by parrillajayma
Summary: Now that Will and Emma are finally married, they can now start a new life together. There will be multiple obstacles, surprises, and unexpected events, but the important thing is that they get through it all together.


**So, I know I haven't written anything in a while, but this is a new idea I had. It's a multi-chapter fic basically just storytelling what happened after Will and Emma got married and it'll go into what would be Season 4 in the Glee-verse. But in my head. So I guess you could call it AU. Or just what I hope is going to happen. (It's not). Reviews are always much appreciated!  
**

* * *

"Emma, do you take Will to be your husband, to love and to honor, forsaking all others, from this day forward?"

"I do, I do, I do!" Emma's excited, sweet, breathy voice was happier than ever.

"Will-?"

"Oh, I definitely do!"

Everybody chuckled at Will's eagerness and Emma bit back a giggle, slipping the ring onto Will's awaiting finger.

"Will... Emma... Wemma." Everybody laughed again.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Huge smiles broke out on both Will and Emma's shining faces, and although they couldn't see, the entire Glee club was smiling happily as well. Happy tears slid down some of the girls' cheeks, but all Will and Emma could see was each other.

Not able to wait a minute longer, Will rapidly closed the space between their bodies and cupped her cheeks with his hands, kissing her passionately. Wrapping her arms around her love's waist, Emma smiled blissfully into the kiss.

"I love you," Will murmured softly into her lips, before releasing her from his hold and turning to face his students, his kids, his wonderful family.

He took his now-wife's hand and pumped their joint hands up in the air, smiling widely as the kids cheered excitedly for the newlyweds.

Someone turned on some music and all the kids started dancing and twirling each other. Will turned back towards Emma, resting his hands on her hips, just smiling down at her. She grinned back up at him. He had never seen her smile like this before. This was pure, unadulterated, true happiness.

This moment was perfection, and Will wanted to remember it. He took it all in, studying every tiny bit of his beautiful Emma. Her big amber eyes were shining, long black lashes framing her doe eyes perfectly. Her precious button nose was adorably crinkled as she laughed happily, and soft pink lips parted slightly to reveal perfect white teeth as she smiled so widely it hurt her cheeks. Smooth ginger hair bounced and framed her face so beautifully that Will wondered if he had indeed married a human or some kind of god from the heavens. Her cheeks were pink with excitement, and her soft skin radiated beauty and bliss. Will reached a hand out and stroked her cheek gently, in disbelief of how lucky he was to have this wonder all to himself.

"What are you thinking" Emma's voice was soft and sweet, her radiant smile never fading. Will chuckled, his eyes sparkling with love in the form of tears.

"I just want to remember this moment. Every bit of it. You. This room. Our wedding." He smiled, tucking a stray ginger lock behind Emma's ear. "How much I love you."

Emma's eyebrows knitted together as Will's sweet words traveled to her heart.

"I love you so much," she whispered shakily, before pulling him into a hug.

Life was good. And the celebrations continued, as Will requested that the entire Glee club join them at Breadstix. He was met with enthusiastic cheers, and they all began to head over to the small Italian restaurant, all of them still on a natural high from such an amazing day.

* * *

_**4 hours earlier**_

The house was dimly lit. Most of the curtains were closed, and the lights were off. In the living room, two forms were snuggled up together on the soft couch, encompassed by a large, warm blanket. Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury lay comfortably, enjoying each other's presence and the dark quietness of the house. Emma's head was snuggled into Will's chest, and his strong arm was around her, protecting her, holding her.

"Mmmm, Will, I love you."

"I love you more."

Emma giggled and traced her fingers over Will's clothed chest. "Not possible."

Will gently rubbed Emma's arm with his hand and nestled his chin on top of her head. "Hmm, I think it is."

Emma's smile was dazzling as she turned her head to look up at the love of her life. She brought her hand up to rest on Will's cheek, then reached up to press her lips onto his, relishing in his familiar taste. He kissed her back, loving the way their lips molded together perfectly.

Emma's body shifted position so that it was on top of Will, facing downwards, and she ran her fingers through his abundant curls, letting her tongue slide into his mouth. They both moaned softly, Will's hands caressing Emma's behind.

"We're going to be late for Regionals," Will murmured.

Oh yeah. Regionals.

"Will" Emma breathed, looking down at him lovingly. One side of her newly straightened red hair hung down beside her face, tickling Will's chin. He smiled and tucked it behind her ear.

"Hmm?" He grinned up at her.

"Let's get married."

"Yes, that's the plan," Will chuckled.

"No. I don't want that to be the plan. No more plans. No more waiting."

"Em, what are you talking about?"

"We were planning to get married for almost a year, Will. I can't do plans anymore, I just can't. They take too much time, and too much stress, and I just can't handle it." Her voice was high with regret at the memory of what happened at their attempted wedding, and tears threatened to fall from her wide eyes. "Will, all this planning is taking away from this. What we have."

Will still looked moderately confused.

"Will, I love you," Emma rushed on. "And you love me. And we know it. So why do we have to put on a big production?"

Nodding, Will understood a bit better now.

"I want to marry you," Emma breathed. "Today."

"Today?" Will's face was alarmed.

"We could do it after Regionals, in the choir room, with your Glee kids as witnesses. That would make it all the more special."

Will sat up, taking Emma's hand in his own.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Em?" She nodded vigorously, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh god, I love you," Will said, pulling her in for a tight embrace. "Let's get married, my love," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

It was almost 10 o'clock when the rambunctious party arrived at Breadstix, and the place was nearly empty. The small town of Lima almost always fell quiet after dark, something Will both relished and resented. It was such a contrast to the busy New York City that legendarily never slept, and there were both ups and downs to the sleepiness of Lima. On this particular night, however, Will was glad that they pretty much had the restaurant all to themselves for their little makeshift wedding reception.

A tired-looking waiter pushed several tables together, and the members of the Glee Club, past and present, all sat down around the now long table, with Will and Emma at the head.

"Just like our club mommy and daddy," Brittany commented with her sweet, innocent smile.

After a while, everyone was happily enjoying their delicious spaghetti, ravioli, lasagna, and of course, breadsticks. By then the restaurant had completely been emptied except for the newlyweds and their friends, but the place was still abuzz with excitement. Everyone was enjoying each other's company, even those who didn't usually get along.

"Hey Blaine, stop hogging all the breadsticks. Auntie Snix needs her fuel," Santana called.

"Yo Kitty, you gonna finish that pasta?" Jake grinned.

"Oh my dear lord in heaven, these breadsticks are beyond star quality. Unique likes."

It was quite the crazy table, and as Emma was deep into conversation with Kurt about her new hairdo, Will sat back in his chair with a satisfied smile. He loved these people so much.

Suddenly, the door swung open, letting an older man and woman walk through. Upon seeing them, a grin spread across Will's face and he immediately sprung up to greet them.

"Dad, Mom!" Will laughed happily and gave each of them warm hugs. "I'm so glad you guys could make it."

"As are we, son. As are we," Mr. Schuester clapped his son on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Willy," Mrs. Schuester said, pride and happiness evident in her voice. "We're so happy for you."

"Thanks, Ma," Will said, squeezing his mother's hand. "And um, thanks for understanding, you know, about the spontaneous little ceremony."

Will knew his mother was really looking forward to his wedding to Emma, and he felt a little guilty that she hadn't been there to witness the joyful event. But he had called as soon as Emma had spontaneously decided she wanted to tie the knot and explained Emma's aversion to big parties and planning. And his mom had understood. After all, she had seen Emma flee from her own wedding.

"Hi, guys!" An excited female voice was heard behind the trio and they all turned to see Emma walking up to them with a huge smile.

"There's our lovely bride!" Mr. and Mrs. Schuester both pulled Emma in for a warm hug, grinning hugely.

"Oh Emma, we are so happy to welcome you into the family," Mrs. Schuester said, grabbing Emma's hands, her voice showing signs of cracking.

"Yeah, it's about time!" Mr. Schuester retorted, and they all laughed.

All of a sudden, Emma's eyes glassed over and a tear threatened to fall down her cheek.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mrs. Schuester asked, motherly concern etched into her features.

"Oh, um, it's... it's nothing." Emma's voice was soft. "I'm just... I'm so happy you two are here, I just..." The tear escaped from Emma's eye and she quickly brushed it away.

"Oh, my dear." Mrs. Schuester wrapped her arms around her newfound daughter in law, patting her back reassuringly. Emma sighed into her shoulder, enjoying the comfort that her own mother had never provided for her.

Of course Emma was thinking about her parents. How could she not? Emma loved her parents, of course she did, but they were so difficult. And it hurt her so painfully that her own mother and father were not supportive of her decisions, her marriage, her life. All she wanted was what Will had – two loving, affectionate, supportive parents. But now, they were hers too. And she was so grateful to have them welcome her so readily into their life.

Will glanced at Emma, guessing her thoughts, and squeezed her hand in comfort. She looked up at him gratefully, shaking away her miserable thoughts, choosing to enjoy the celebrations instead.

The Schuesters sat down and had some food, and the party continued. After everyone had eaten their fair share of breadsticks, champagne had been gulped down, and Emma and Will had shoveled cake into each other's mouths, then eaten the sweet pastry off of each other's lips, Will finally rose to make a toast.

When Will stood, everyone quieted down, awaiting what would no doubt be a beautiful, romantic speech.

"Um, so I guess I wanna make a toast," Will said shakily. Everyone chuckled at his nervousness.

"So um, first off I want to thank you guys for being here to celebrate this special, special day with Emma and me. I know it was super last minute and it was kind of a surprise... well, it was a surprise for all of us, including me!" Everyone laughed and Will chuckled at the memory of what had happened earlier that day.

"But uh, anyways, I'm just really, really happy to see all of your beautiful smiling faces here supporting us as we start this new life together, I just... agh, I feel so incredibly lucky to have all of you in my life. In our lives."

A chorus of "awww"s and "we love you Mr. Schue!"s spread throughout the table and Will smiled lovingly at his kids.

"Now, um, I just want to say something real quick about this amazing woman here sitting right next to me." He motioned down to Emma at his side. "You all know Miss Pillsbury, of course. She's your guidance counselor, and sometimes the Glee club mama." Emma giggled along with everyone else, and Will took her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Well, to me, she's the most beautiful, compassionate, adorable, charming, kindest, sweetest woman in the entire world. She has a passion for helping people, and it makes her heart so beautiful, it's just the most wonderful heart I have ever known. This morning she was Miss Pillsbury, but now, I would like to introduce to you, Emma Schuester, my wife, my soulmate, the one true love of my life."

Claps, cheers, hoots, and hollers thundered throughout the table, and Emma looked up at her husband through tear-filled eyes. He sat back down in his seat, and she kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh god, I love you Will Schuester," she murmured after pulling away from the kiss.

"And I love you, Emma Schuester."

After a while, the Glee kids started leaving one by one, muttering about curfews and parents. Each of them went up to the happy couple, offering well wishes and congratulations. Last to leave were Will's parents. As they got up to leave, they hugged both their son and their new daughter, big smiles on their faces.

"Have fun tonight, son," Mr. Schuester muttered with a wink.

"All right, all right, get outta here, Dad," Will chuckled, giving his dad a playful smack on the shoulder.

Finally, it was just the two of them in the now quiet restaurant, soft music playing in the background.

"Come on, we should probably get outta here before the owner yells at us," Will said with a grin, taking his wife's hand and leading her out the door. After stepping outside into the chilly air, they both laughed at the sight of their lone car in the parking lot.

"Oh my gosh," Emma said, her eyes sparkling.

Some of the Glee kids (no doubt Kurt was involved) had attached cans, streamers, and other noisy objects to the back of their car. It was certainly a sight, and Will and Emma found it quite amusing.

"So old fashioned," Will chuckled, shaking his head.

So husband and wife drove the short ride home, their car making quite a racket on the quiet streets of Lima. Lights turned on inside houses, and angry neighbors glared out windows, but husband and wife drove on, oblivious to the outside world, drunk on life and each other. They laughed and giggled the entire ride home.

"Well, wife, it looks like we have arrived home."

"Yes, it looks like we have indeed, husband."

"Well, then, wife, there's only one thing left to do."

"And what's that, husband?"

With a sly grin, Will got out of the car and in a flash, he was at the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and held out his hand. Smiling shyly, Emma took it, but before she could step out, Will swooped her up so that he was carrying her bridal style. Emma shrieked in surprise, giggling madly at her husband.

"Oh my gosh, Will, you are crazy!"

Will only chuckled and bent his head down to kiss her on the lips, shutting the car door with his foot and carrying her into the house.

"My dear wife," Will breathed. "Even though our wedding was spontaneous, it was also beautiful, and this is still our wedding night."

Emma's eyes darkened subtly with lust at Will's last words, and she smiled, biting her lip as Will entered the dark house, still carrying his sexy wife, and the door shut behind them with a loud slam.


End file.
